Slipped Away
by connora
Summary: This is a song story, as were theother I wrote. Anyway, Hermonie is upset and what just happened between her and Ron when it has almost a relapse and happens again, only the wrong heart is broken......


Slipped Away  
  
Na na  
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
  
Miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you  
  
Oh it's so sad  
  
A small girl sat on the floor of her bedroom holding picture of Ron Weasley. As Hermonie Granger sat there, a single tear shed from her distraught eyes. They were the perfect couple but some some stupid reason, she wanted to be left alone for a while. Ron took in an unwilling way and said 'we're through,' leaving Hermonie to torment her self with the brutal question 'why did I do it?'  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
Hermonie clutched the portrait in her hands trying to remember what caused her to say what she said. The small brunette stood up, walking outside, with the picture still embedded in her petite hands. She walked down the walkway to a lake. She sat down on a bench, waiting. For what, she didn't know. Maybe hoping that the sky would fall and take her pain away. Out of the corner of here eyes she saw a tall ginger haired boy walking toward her. She tried not to show any emotion as she didn't want Ron to know that she was upset.  
  
The day   
  
You slipped away  
  
Was the day   
  
I found it won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
"Hi Hermonie," Ron said standing next to her.  
  
"Hi," Hermonie was fighting back a tear, looking at him gave her the ultimate guilt trip.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"What about?" Hermonie turned away trying to dismiss the tear that was on the verge of falling out of here eyes.  
  
"About what I said, I'm sorry. I should have respected you're want to have time to yourself," Ron said resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No," she sniffled, "no, Ron, it's may fault. It's not that I want to be away from you. People have just been assuming that we always do everything together and we don't. I don't want people to think that we're the same person. I don't want them to think that I.." Hermonie stopped as she knew what she was going to say, and apparently so did Ron.  
  
"That you love me? Is that it?" Ron asked, removing his hand with disgust.  
  
"No," she turned to him, "that's not it,"  
  
"Sounds like it, love," Ron got up.  
  
Na na   
  
Na na na n a na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
"Ron stop!" Hermonie stood up as well.  
  
"What is it now? Come back to step on my heart, did you?  
  
"No, Ron, listen, I do love you and want to be with you. I just want to have a life too!"  
  
"So I'm not part of you're life now, is that it?" Ron said.  
  
"No," Hermonie bit her lip not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Then what, then? Why the bloody hell are you hurting me so much?" he said, almost wanting to take it back.  
  
"I don't mean to. I guess I'm just ........ scared,"  
  
The day   
  
You slipped away  
  
Was the day   
  
I found it won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
I've had my wake up   
  
Won't you wake up?  
  
I keep asking why  
  
I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened you passed by  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't want to get hurt,"  
  
"So-"  
  
"So I stopped the relationship before I would. I didn't want to get hurt by finding out some deep secret so I stopped everything before I had a chance too. There, satisfied?" Hermonie turned away from him, feeling like she had just made things worse.  
  
"Hermonie, you know that I would never hurt you, don't you?" he was hesitant.  
  
"I never really considered that. Sometimes the nicest of guys can be the biggest heartbreakers," she faced him  
  
"Hermonie, I will never hurt you. Letting you go would probably be the biggest mistake I'd ever make," Ron ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry you thought I didn't love you. I just didn't want to love you so much it hurt," Hermonie said.  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
"Hermonie I love you, but if you're afraid I'll hurt you then I guess this is goodbye," Ron said choking on his words.  
  
"Ron no, you said that you wouldn't hurt me and I believe you,"  
  
"No, maybe this is better," Ron said turning and walking away.  
  
"Ron! No!" Hermonie chased him.  
  
"Hermonie," Ron didn't turn around, "I love you, I always will, goodbye," he said and began to walk again.  
  
"Ron," Hermonie said softly,Ron not hearing her, "I love you," hs edropped the picture in the lake and colasped, crying a thousand tears with no should to lean on.  
  
Na na   
  
Na na na na na  
  
I miss you 


End file.
